Changing the Rules
by nayla1988
Summary: Troy is about to mix things up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM

They were all seniors, who had special talents and stuck to there cliques. The singers and the musicians, the dancers, the actors all had there own cliques. Each cliques was ran by a diva the singers and musicians were ran by Gabriella Montez, the actors were ran by Sharpay Evans, and the dancers were not ran but were led by Taylor McKessie. But Taylor wasn't like the other two girls, everyone was equal in her group and people from other groups secretly liked her. But all of that would change when a junior decides to interrupt the dynamics of the school. His name is Troy Bolton, and he is good at everything.

**Should I continue? Let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Don't own

Troy walked through the main hall of East High Performance High School. He had his earphones in his ear and his mp3 player was blasting his favorite song. He didn't notice the looks that everyone was giving if. Everyone had heard that this new student was going to be a part of all three programs. He would be one of the first to try the break the boundaries between the three groups. Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor knew eventually he would have to choose what program he wanted to be a part of, because no student had ever managed being in every group. It wasn't going to happen.

In the music hall Gabriella saw Troy was walking towards her class and decided it was time to stake her claim to the new boy. She walked into her class and saw sitting in the chair that was next to hers. She sat down next to him. He was still listening to his music and didn't even look at her. Gabriella paused the music on his mp3.

"Excuse you, but what do you think you're doing?" Troy said as he looked at the attractive brunette sitting next to him.

"I was trying to introduce myself, but I needed to get your attention." Gabriella tried to explain to the blue eyed boy.

"Well you have my attention so, what's your name baby?"

"First of all, I am not your baby, my name is Gabriella, but everyone calls me Gabby. Secondly you are not going to make it in this school without choosing where you want to be and you need to be with the musically talented students, my group." Troy looked at her and began to laugh.

"Are you serious Gabby? I don't need to choose a group. I'm fine being myself. So you can take your speech to someone who cares, because I don't." Troy got up from his seat and moved to the back of the class as it began.

Sharpay was the richest kid in the school along with her twin brother Ryan. They ran the actors group. Sharpay could tear anyone down with her words and no one dared to cross her. Sharpay always got what she wanted and now she wanted Troy. She watched him as he did his scene for the class and she had to admit he was good. She knew they would rule the school together. Troy came off the stage and sat down. Sharpay got up and sat right next to him. Try looked at her and smiled.

"You must be Sharpay." He said eying the blonde in pink.

"Yes I am. You are Troy right?" Troy looked at her and nodded his head.

"Well Troy welcome to the drama department. You will make a great addition to the program. I hope you choose the right group. We could use someone like you and rule the school together." Sharpay smiled and fluttered her eyes at Troy.

"I don't think so Sharpay. I am my own man I don't need a group to be in." Sharpay was pissed.

"You can't turn me down Bolton. You need me so I'm going to forget what you just said and let you think about my proposal. "Sharpay got up and sashayed out of the room. Troy couldn't wait for what dance class was going to bring.

Troy was walking towards his dance class. As he was walking toward his class he passed one of the other dance rooms and saw the most beautiful girl dancing. She was so graceful. He walked into the room and continued to watch her dance. When the music stopped Troy clapped surprising the girl.

"You would think I would get use to people watching me dance." The girl said.

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't help myself. You were amazing." Troy couldn't stop staring at her.

"Thank you. Umm you're Troy right?" she had heard so much about him and her dance group expected her to recruit him.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Taylor." Troy knew that name and was dreading her speech.

"Look I'm not going to ask you to choose the dance program or tell you it would benefit you. To be honest with you I don't care about the groups, but that's just how things are."

"Thanks for that. Sharpay and Gabby already threatened me. Especially Sharpay, that chick is crazy." Troy and Taylor both laughed.

"Trust me Troy you haven't seen anything yet. They both want you to be a part of their group. I just happened to be really good at dance and somehow became the leader of the dance group. I'm nothing like them. I promise I won't stalk you are anything like that. Do what you want. I don't care one way or another." Taylor got her things and began to walk out of the class.

"Hey Taylor, how about we walk to class together." Taylor looked at Troy and nodded yes. Troy grabbed her bag and they walked to class together, both thinking that there school year was going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- don't own**

Troy was getting through the day with everyone staring at him. It had been a long morning and he was ready to go to lunch. He hadn't seen Taylor since his dance class and was anxious to see her again. As he was walking to lunch he spotted Taylor at her locker and decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey Tay." Taylor turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Troy how has your day been." She knew he was probably being stalked by people from each group and she was concerned about him.

"I'm good just hungry. So can I walk you to lunch?"

"Troy umm I don't think that would be a good idea. It would look like you chose the dancers and I don't want that drama in my life." Taylor tried to keep her distance from Gabby and especially from Sharpay. That girl was crazy.

"Taylor you can't be serious. You are the only friend I have. Do you want me to eat alone? Troy gave her the puppy eyes and she couldn't say no to him.

"Fine Troy, but when everything hits the fan I'm coming for you." Troy grabbed Taylor's book bag and they walked to the cafeteria. When they got to the entrance Taylor froze. Troy looked at her and smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked into the cafeteria together. Just like she expected all eyes were on them. Taylor looked towards Gabby and Sharpay and could tell they were angry. Taylor bolted from the cafeteria. Troy tried to run after her but both Sharpay and Gabriella grabbed each of his arms.

"So Troy I see you've made your decision, and it wasn't a very wise one." Gabriella stated.

"Look you two I haven't made a decision I was trying to get to know Taylor." Troy was upset.

"Well if that is the case you have to spend time with me and Gabriella. It's only fair. That way you make the right decision. I know I came on too strong but that isn't how I am." Sharpay explained while Gabby looked at her like she was crazy, but he had to give Sharpay credit, she was a good actress.

"I agree Troy get to know us and then decide. I know we started off on the wrong foot as well." Gabby looked at Troy. Troy took in what both girls said and made his decision.

"Fine I will make an effort to get to know you, but if either one of you try to do anything to Taylor I will be upset. Now I need to go find her and make sure she is okay." Troy walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well done Sharpay. That was a cute little act you just put on."

"Well that is why I'm the best and I am going to convince Troy to be with me." Sharpay flipped her hair and walked off to her table. Gabriella walked to her table. Both girls were plotting on how to make Troy dislike Taylor. They both knew that it was going to be hard because everyone liked Taylor and everyone else were either scared or hated them.

Troy followed the music to the dance room and watched Taylor get lost in the music. Taylor turned around and saw Troy looking at her. Taylor had been crying. Troy walked up to her and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Troy. I didn't mean to run. It was just too much."

"I understand Taylor. You don't have to apologize to me." Troy held on to her.

Chad was going to look for Taylor. He figured she would be in the dance room. She always danced when something was bothering her. Chad knew Troy would be a problem. What he didn't expect was that Taylor would allow Troy to get her worked up like this. OR maybe he was seeing things because he was secretly in love with his best friend Taylor. He had always been there for her and Troy Bolton wasn't going to take his place. Chad heard her music playing and was about to walk into the room when he saw them together. Troy was holding her and Chad was pissed.

"Chad what are you doing." Taylor asked moving away from Troy's embrace.

"I was looking for you. Are you okay?" Taylor ran into his arms.

"Yeah I'm good. Troy helped me, but I'm glad you're here I need my best friend." Troy quietly walked out as the best friends hugged. Troy already knew that he liked Taylor, but now he had Chad to deal with. It was obvious that Chad liked Taylor. Troy didn't know if he wanted to play that game and on top of that he had Gabby and Sharpay to deal with. This was going to be a long school year.


End file.
